iggy_azaleafandomcom-20200215-history
Murda Bizness
"Murda Bizness" is a song by Iggy Azalea featuring T.I. The song was released March 26, 2012, and premiered by Azalea via her official YouTube account. The single was originally meant to be the lead single for her debut album "The New Classic", but due to the delay, it was included on the "Glory" EP. The song was produced by Bei Maejor and features T.I. rapping a verse. Background The song was originally the lead single from "The New Classic", but the album got pushed and the song was included on Iggy Azalea's EP "Glory".The song was supposed to be released on iTunes on Friday (March 30, 2012), but the song's release was cancelled.In 2013, Iggy Azalea confirmed that the song will never be released on iTunes.Twitter Music video The music video for "Murda Bizness", directed by Alex/2Tone, was released on July 21, 2012. The video was inspired by American reality television series Toddlers & Tiaras.MissInfo.tv » New Video: Iggy Azalea Feat. T.I. “Murda Bizness” Studio video On April 9, 2012, was released a studio video for "Murda Bizness". Release history Lyrics Hook Hit the club, with bad bitches Stack of hundreds, bunch of fifties Super clean, fa'sho get 'em Hit the scene, kill shit, we in the murda bizness I kill pride, I hurt feelings, click clack bang bang we in the murda bizness My outfit? It murk bitches, click clack bang bang we in the murda bizness 1: Iggy Azalea Iggy, do it Biggie, tell 'em keep sending bottles, I'mma pop fifty These other bitches think they hot? Not really She a broke ho, that’s how you know she not with me Keep my heels on high, ride or die 760Li, ridin' fly I’m the God's honest truth, they decide to lie They just divide they legs, I divide the pie And nah, nah, nah, nobody digging ya'll hoes When Iggy in the spot, they be iggin' ya'll hoes I’m cold, get in that thang Kill bitches dead, click clack bang bang it's the murda bizness Hook 2: Iggy Azalea Peezy, we got them queazy, give these hoes a hard time, make it look easy I’m the first of my kind, you ain't seen any We gonna eat this bread cause we make plenty Stacks piled high, let the hundreds fly You ain’t gotta do a shit but stay broke and die While I keep making hits with these coca lines Shit, I'm IMAX big, you poster size And nah, nah, nah, they ain’t feeling y’all hoes If you was on fire, wouldn't piss on y’all hoes I’m cold, get in that thang Kill bitches dead, click clack bang bang it's the murda bizness Hook 3: T.I. Outfit perfect, hit the scene, hurt shit In the 9/11, I 187 murk shit Holocaust, genocide, kill their ego and their pride Cremating the hating, it’s a murda in the making I’m taking all shine off top Buying all bottles from the bar, let's pop... Champagne, if them niggas die of thirst, man we'll buy a hearse When the light hit the chain all you see is fireworks I mute niggas turnt up all the way Shoot nigga with the swag, Doc Holliday I’m steady blowing loud, broke niggas ain’t allowed Click clack bang bang pow pow, it’s the murda bizness Hook Trivia * The song is referenced in Azalea's 2014 song "Fancy". The lyrics being "First things first, I'm the realest (realest) Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it) And I'm still in the Murda Bizness". References Category:Songs